


Trust Me

by KhonshusKnight



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, but not really, past yuzuvier, slight biphobia, yuzuru was hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/KhonshusKnight
Summary: Yuzuru likes Shoma and Shoma likes Yuzuru but somehow it isn't that simple.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF and I am /obsessed/ with figure skating, I've just always been too nervous to try to write it. 
> 
> usual RPF disclaimer applies and its locked to members only.

Figure skating in Japan was really a two-person race. Yuzuru Hanyu liked that, it meant that the pressure wasn’t all on him to win everything. Shoma Uno was competent, and he had a way with the ice that was sheer beauty. Maybe a different kind of beauty to the way that Yuzuru skated but honestly, he didn’t really know. He was sat in the canteen at the Olympics, Pyeongchang wasn’t so bad – it was close to Japan, which was nice. It was cold, bitterly so, but it wasn’t that bad. He looked up when Shoma walked in but he didn’t really say anything. Yuzuru was trying not to make a comment, he wanted to because it was killing him not knowing.

“I heard you brought someone home last night.” Yuzuru said quietly as Shoma started picking at his food. “You should wait until after competition.” Shoma’s cheeks flushed. “Man or Woman?” He said not looking over at Shoma. Shoma just cleared his throat. 

“Man.” He said quietly, “Cross Country Skier.” Yuzuru nodded a little. “I know before you say anything, ok, I used protection and it’s not like-“ Shoma paused and then shook his head. 

“You mean us.” Yuzuru said softly. 

“Don’t.” Shoma said cautiously, “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Sho, come to my room after the short today.” 

“No.” Shoma said standing up. “I don’t want to talk to you in the middle of the competition, we can talk after the free. If you still have something to say.” He hadn’t eaten but he’d rather eat somewhere else than trapped in this awkward conversation. “You’re the one who left me in bed.” Shoma sighed, and Yuzuru didn’t answer back to that. What could he say, it had been true. 

He’d been the one to initiate it as well, pulling Shoma against him and kissing him slowly, he’d been the one guiding the younger man to the bed, the one in control, although he wasn’t entirely sure which one out of both of them had more experience. Shoma had been a little needy, desperate to get their clothes off as they kissed. He’d made small sounds as Yuzuru had touched him, sounds that Yuzuru had committed to memory. Shoma seemed to have no problem hooking up with people. Yuzuru had been in relationships, a serial monogamist most of the time. He didn’t want this to be the way their relationship had been left, but he knew he’d hurt the younger man by leaving after they’d had sex like he had somewhere better to be. 

He tried not to let it distract him as he sat with Javier who was watching him as if he was going to break. “Yuzu… is it the Shoma thing?” 

“What Shoma thing.” Yuzuru feigned innocence. “There is no Shoma thing… he doesn’t want.” 

“He doesn’t?” Javier said with a small laugh. “He looks at you like you’re the sun.” 

“Don’t Javi.” Yuzuru didn’t need to hear that Shoma cared for him when the other had made it clear there was nothing concrete between them and was doing whoever he liked. “It’s the free tomorrow, I have to focus. I can’t-“ 

“I get it.” Javier said quietly. “But don’t give up on him. He’s young. I know what it’s like dating a stubborn young skater.” He laughed, Yuzuru looked at him and shook his head. 

“That different.” A blush grazed his cheeks, he’d been with Javier a long time but they’d burnt bright and then burnt out. Javier had gone back to dating women and Yuzuru pretended that that didn’t hurt. He couldn’t change what the others heart wanted but he wished it was anything other than sorry, I just think men don’t do it for me. He didn’t want to deal with that again and with Shoma having told him he was bisexual there was a risk of that happening again. The difference was Shoma had been with men and women and it was obvious that he enjoyed both, he seemed equally pleased after his one-night stands at the games so far. Yuzuru had heard Shoma had had a female hockey player one of the nights and then of course the man he’d admitted to earlier. He wasn’t sure if Shoma had a preference for one gender – he hadn’t asked. 

Shoma avoided Yuzuru until they were on the podium together, silver and gold, and Yuzuru felt anxious wondering if Shoma had remembered what he had said before. He was not disappointed when he heard the knock on the door and saw Shoma standing in his doorway. “Roommate?” 

“Already gone back to Japan their Olympics is over so they left.” Yuzuru said with a small shrug and Shoma just nodded. Yuzuru knew he should talk, they should talk. But he didn’t want to, not when he finally had the other where he wanted him and before he knew it they were kissing. It was hard and it was desperate. Shoma backed Yuzuru up and pushed him down onto the bed. 

You need to be careful with your foot.” Shoma said quietly. Hands fisting into the older man’s clothes, trying to pull the clothing off. They were quick to undress each other – Yuzuru smiled a little, Shoma had been this impatient the last time. They kissed as they ground against each other. Shoma on top of Yuzuru, and the older man’s knees moving to squeeze the other’s hips. Yuzuru let out a small moan at the feeling and reached to grab the lube. 

Shoma shook his head and took it off the other. “I’m going to make you scream this time.” He said with a laugh. Yuzuru nodded and watched Shoma kissing down his chest, moving fluidly like he did on the ice. Yuzuru dropped a hand to the others hair, giving it a little tug for encouragement. Shoma kissed down the side of Yuzuru’s hip, kissing down the others sensitive skin and then kissing the base of the shaft. Yuzuru was a little louder now. Shoma was smirking, lubing up his fingers as he kissed up the others length. He smiled up at the other. 

Shoma slowly started to finger the other, opening him up gently. Yuzuru closed his eyes and cried out, tugging the others hair harder. Shoma slowly started to take the other into his mouth and started moving on the others length, taking in as much as he could. Yuzuru cried out harder, and Shoma smirked. 

He moved and slowly pulled out his fingers. Yuzuru stopped Shoma for a second and grabbed a condom, Shoma nodded and tore the packet, putting it on and then pushed his length into the other, he started to move harder into him. He closed his eyes and cried out, burying his head against the others neck, kissing it and moaning against Yuzuru’s skin. He kept going, harder and faster, and Yuzuru cried out hard. He was loud and Shoma was pretty sure that the rest of team Japan could hear him. 

It wasn’t long before they finished, Yuzuru crying out Shoma’s name, hands gripping onto his back. He took a small breath and then kissed Shoma gently. Yuzuru held the other as they both came down from their highs. He had cum over their chests, but he didn’t feel like pointing that out right now. He wanted to stay in this moment. Shoma pressed a kiss on the others lips and pulled out of Yuzuru.

Yuzuru turned and faced the wall. Shoma exhaled, he’d gotten out of the bed to tie up and throw out the condom. He looked at Yuzuru in the bed and tried his hardest not to sigh but instead moved to get into the bed and then press a soft kiss to the back of the others shoulder. “Yuzu, we should talk about Javier.” 

“You want to talk about my ex after you’ve just fucked me.” Yuzuru says almost blandly, although Shoma knows him well enough to hear the discomfort in his voice. 

“No, I’d really rather not talk about him, but clearly there is an issue. You don’t trust me. I mean I practically gave you my heart and you’re being like this. I’m bisexual. Javier was trying men out, I’m not trying it out. I know what I like.” Shoma took a deep breath. “I know what he did to you, and I know that must fuck with you. But I’m not him.” 

“Do you prefer men or women?” Yuzuru said not turning to look at him. “I googled it and not many people are perfectly half and half and I want to know.” 

Shoma looked at the back of Yuzuru’s head. “I’m not going to tell the back of your head about my sexuality.” Yuzuru rolled over and looked at Shoma. “Yuzu, I don’t know, I mean I have had sex with more men at these games than women and I want you. I can’t prove it to you, but if you can’t be ok with my orientation then this is the last time you’re going to be in my bed.” He shook his head. “I can’t do it. I understand that you got hurt by Javier, but you can’t just treat me like this. I can’t do it.” 

Yuzuru looked at Shoma, “Sho, I just…. I can’t… It’s not..” 

“Save it Yuzu. I don’t want to hear it.” Shoma sighed, it was Yuzuru’s room so it was he who was going to have to leave. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Yuzuru just watched him, “we can just pretend none of this happened. We’re both on the same team so we’re just going to have to be professional.” He pulled his boxers on, he slowly started to get dressed. He turned back and looked at Yuzuru who was looking at him. 

“Sho” He said quietly, Shoma wanted to get back into the bed, but he also knew he had to do leave, he wasn’t going to be treated like this. 

“You can’t treat me like he treated you.” Shoma said zipping up his team jacket. “I’ll see you at practice for the gala.” 

“Shoma.” Yuzuru said finally sitting up, “you didn’t let me talk, you can’t just leave and not let me talk.” 

Shoma eyed him, “Yuzu, you had a chance and you didn’t say anything. I don’t want to talk because it hurts.” 

“I know. But I want to explain. I mean you know. Javi, he told me he felt the same and let me fall more in love with him. But he wasn’t sure – he never told me that he wasn’t sure how he felt about me, about men, he just let me believe that he was bisexual. I told him I was in love with him and his reply was, I don’t like men.” Yuzuru sighed, “I know you aren’t him, and I know you’re bisexual, you’ve never hidden that from me. I have always known what you are.” He looked at Shoma and Shoma felt himself getting pulled back into this. 

“Yuzu, if you know that, why are you doing this to us?” Shoma had sat back down on the bed, “Please tell me.” 

“I can’t get it out of my mind.” He said quietly, “I know you won’t do that to me.” 

“Then stop treating me like I will.” Shoma said quietly. “Give me a chance.” He said leaning in to give Yuzuru a small kiss. 

“I know. I want to.” He said giving Shoma a small smile. “It’s just, I need a little time, to forget the past. I just need to try.” 

Shoma nodded, “I can do it, you just have to communicate me.” Yuzuru had moved to lie down and Shoma stroked the older man’s hair. “We can make a go of this if you want.” 

“Are you going to get back into bed?” 

“Yuzu…” Shoma said softly, kissing the other man. “I’m dressed now.” Yuzuru looked at the other and Shoma sighed. “Fine. I’ll join you tonight.”


End file.
